Custos animae
by kirastar958
Summary: Harry Potter jamás llegó a estar con su tío y su tía. En cambio fue criado por una especie de 'ángel guardián' que le acompañará a Hogwart y a todas sus aventuras. Lástima que ese 'ángel' no esté muy cuerda y le guste causar el caos y dolores de cabeza a la gente. ¿Quíen será peor ella o Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

**Holis, bienvenidos todos a mi primer fic de Harry Potter y espero que disfrutéis leyendo este fic.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. A mí solo me pertenecen los OCs que aparezcan en esta historia junto con la trama que estoy escribiendo.**

* * *

\- Estas de broma- Esas fueron las palabras exactas que salieron de la boca de la figura plateada que miraba con incredulidad a la figura vestida de negro. Ambas figuras se encontraban de pie en una especie de plataforma de piedra flotante. En lo que parecía estar debajo de la plataforma simplemente había oscuridad y no se podía distinguir el fondo (si es que había alguno).

La figura que había hablado era claramente femenina y parecía ser un fantasma, carecía de color excepto el color plateado y era posible ver a través de su ''cuerpo''. La otra figura en cambio, vestía una túnica negra con una capucha que ocultaba toda la cara.

\- No estoy bromeando- Contestó el encapuchado, su voz era neutral y no se podía distinguir su género. - ¿Crees que malgastaría mi tiempo en preparar una broma para una mortal como tú? No me hagas reír.

\- ¿Sabes que con decir no me habría bastado verdad? Pero tienes que entender qué me parece muy poco probable de que entre los billones de almas que pasan por aquí me hayas elegido precisamente a mí para hacer este trabajo.- Le contestaba la fantasma cruzando los brazos mientras fulminaba a su acompañante con la mirada. A éste no parecía importarle la mirada del alma enfurecida y volvió a preguntar – ¿Cúal es tu respuesta?

\- Acepto por supuesto, tendría que ser muy tonta para rechazar una oportunidad como esta.

\- Muy bien pero antes de que comiences tu misión tendrás que entrenar.- Dijo el encapuchado algo contento de que el asunto haya concluido.

\- Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con entrenar, estoy muerta y todavía tengo que tener clases de gimnasia como en el colegio? La estúpida gimnasia me persigue incluso después de muerta- Exclamaba el alma sacudiendo los brazos en el aire.

\- Claro que no insensata, es para que no termines destruyendo algún universo.- La chica estaba segura de que debajo del choto, la figura la estaba mirando con una cara de ''eres estúpida y no me puedo creer que me acabes de preguntar eso.''

\- Entonces a qué estamos esperando, venga mueve ese culo encapuchado y empecemos de una maldita vez.

La figura volvió a suspirar pero con un movimiento de su mano una puerta apareció de la nada y le indicó al alma para que entrara. Tuvo la sensación de que iba a ser un entrenamiento muyyy largo.

* * *

No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde la conversación, pero de vez en cuando se oían gritos como: ''AAAAAAHHHH'', ''¡CHUPATE ESA, MALDITA MIERDA!'', ''¡EXTERMINAR!'' y ''¡ATAQUE BIG BANG!'' seguido de explosiones, más gritos, cosas rotas y maldiciones.

Pasado un tiempo indefinido (cuando estás muerto no te preocupas por el tiempo, daba igual si pasaban décadas, siglos o milenios) como la vez anterior, ambas figuras se encontraban en el mismo lugar que antes.

\- Es la hora, tienes que marcharte y recuerda tu misión.- Dijo la figura encapuchada.

\- ¡Señor, sí, señor!- Saludó con la mano la otra figura. La figura que saludaba era una chica joven, de unos veinticinco años con el pelo rubio y liso que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda y vestía unas converse negras, unos pantalones estilo camuflaje ajustados, una camiseta blanca con la frase ''Blink if you (corazón) me'' y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Del cuello colgaba un colgante con forma de corazón, siendo la mitad púrpura y la otra mitad naranja.

Un portal apareció detrás de la joven y dándole un último gesto de despedida al encapuchado, la rubia se metió dentro del portal y desapareció. El encapuchado dijo suspirando.

\- Que todos los seres superiores ayuden a ese niño. Tengo la sensación de que esto es una mala idea.

* * *

En medio de una calle de un suburbio, una joven rubia salió de un portal que de desapareció tras ella. Era de noche y toda la calle estaba en silencio. La mirada esmeralda se posó en la pequeña cesta que estaba en la puerta de la casa de enfrente. Con paso decidido se acercó a la cesta y extrajo con sumo cuidado lo que ocultaba en su interior que resulta que era un bebé peli negro profundamente dormido.

\- Como se atreven a dejar un BEBÉ en la puerta en NOVIEMBRE.- Dijo la chica mientras acercaba el infante a su pecho y murmuraba maldiciones y amenazas de muerte.

Extrajo la carta de cesta y tras leerla, la carta se hizo cenizas debido a la furia de la rubia. Obviamente lo que estaba escrito no le había agradado en absoluto pero tras respirar profundamente un par de veces logró calmar su genio, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el bebé se había despertado.

\- Shhhh, tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada- La rubia intentaba calmar al bebé.

Cuando lo consiguió dos miradas verdes se cruzaron.

\- Parece que somos tu y yo contra el mundo Harry, no te preocupes yo cuidaré de ti y te protegeré. Después de todo soy tu nueva Custus animae.- Terminando de decir esto, una luz blanca los envolvió por un instante antes de desaparecer. La zona del antebrazo cercana de la muñeca de la mayor ardió por unos momentos y después volvió a la normalidad. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. ***Facepalm** *

\- No me puedo creer que no haya pensado esto antes.

-...

\- No me mires así, deja de juzgarme.

-...

\- Esto es tu culpa ¿sabes?, yo no necesito comer, técnicamente estoy muerta.

-...

\- Mierda, también hace falta una casa, ropa, te tendré que pagarte los estudios y todas esas cosas. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de algo tan importante?

-...

\- ¿Y de dónde voy a sacar tanto dinero? En el más allá no tienen dinero, así que estoy sin blanca.

-...

-...

\- Harry... ¿Te gustaría tener una aventura que va a solucionar nuestros problemas económicos?

\- ¡Ga!

\- ¡Ése es el espíritu!

Ambos desaparecieron de la calle. Al día siguiente los residentes de Privet Drive presenciarían un día que no se les olvidaría jamás, ya que seguramente fue lo más emocionante que pudieron ver, tanto que nadie prestó atención o se acordó de una cesta vacía que aparecido en la puerta del número cuatro durante la noche o de los sonidos que también se escucharon. Después de todo, escuchar como alguien se ríe de forma malvada y loca no llama la atención de nadie.

* * *

En el telediario un hombre trajeado daba las noticias matutinas.

\- Vernon Dursley ha sido detenido esta mañana por robo a mano armada a un banco, por tráfico de drogas, por robar un coche, por conducción temeraria por el centro de Londres y por atracar un Starbucks. Este hombre (tan gordo que podéis ver en la foto) atracó un banco sobre las 3 de la madrugada para después huir en un BMW robado (aquí la foto) y conducir de forma temeraria por el centro de Londres. Más tarde, se le ha visto entrar en un Stabucks y demandar a punta de pistola unos donuts de chocolate, un capuchino avellana y el dinero de la caja. Se le ha detenido cuando estaba en su residencia junto a su esposa a la hora de la comida. Es entonces cuando los policías han hecho una redada en la casa y han encontrado unos 100 kilos de cocaína y mariguana pero no han encontrado el dinero robado.

* **La imagen cambia a una agravación***

 **Al principio no aparecía nada extraño, de repente un coche azul marino entra en escena haciendo trombos, chocando contra buzones y otras cosas y casi atropellando a los peatones que se tiraban a los lados para evitar al coche. A una anciana el coche le pasó rozando y no la atropelló por centímetros.** **(¡Conduciendo por el medio de Londres al más estilo GTA, gente!)**

 *** Vuelve a aparecer el presentador***

\- En cambio, su mujer, Petunia Dursley ha sido detenida por supuesto cómplice en los robos, tráfico de drogas, robar inmobiliaria y efectos personales a sus vencidos, tener fotografías comprometidas de sus vecinos y por insultar a la familia real en público. Tampoco se ha llegado a encontrar el inmobiliario ni las joyas robadas pero se han encontrado las imágenes comprometedoras que estaban guardadas en un cajón con la ropa interior.

* **La imagen cambia a una agravación de una cámara de seguridad***

 **En la imagen Petunia Dursley intentaba hacer twerking (aunque los espectadores no lo sabían pues todavía no se había inventado) para luego comenzar a cantar el himno de Inglaterra (God Save The Queen) pero con letra cambiada de forma que no paraba de insultar acompañado de un baile totalmente ridículo. La mujer dejó de cantar y de bailar cuando apareció la policía y se echó a correr desapareciendo de la cámara.**

 *** Vuelve a aparecer el presentador***

\- Estarán bajo custodia policial hasta el juicio de ambos y el hijo será llevado a una casa de acogida hasta que se sepa el veredicto del juicio. Tenemos imágenes de su detención.

* **La imagen cambia una grabación hecha por algún testigo cough vecino cotilla cought***

 **La escena es grabada desde la calle donde se muestra a cuatro agentes de policía intentando arrastrar a un esposado Vernon Dursley que se resistía mientras gritaba cosas como ''Soy inocente'' ''No sabéis quien soy'' ''Soy un ciudadano normal y esto va en contra de mis derechos''. Mientras otros agentes llevaban esposada a su mujer que no paraba de llorar por un tal ''Duddy'' y por último, un agente sujetaba con una mueca en la cara a un bebe gordo que no paraba de llorar y de quejarse porque no había terminado su comida. En las imágenes también se veían y escuchaban los comentarios de los vecinos que presenciaban tal escena.**

 *** Vuelve a aparecer el presentador***

\- Ahora Ted Jonson con los deportes.

* * *

\- Me parece que está todo en orden señorita Bright, tan solo falta su firma y el piso será tuyo.- Decía un hombre medio calvo trajeado mientras le daba un bolígrafo a la mujer sentada frente a él.

La mujer leyó rápidamente el contrato antes de sonreír y mientras mantenía al bebé sujeto con un brazo, firmaba con el otro. Ambos se dieron la mano y se despidieron, la mujer salió del edificio y caminó hasta meterse en un callejón y desapareció.

Ambos (la mujer y el bebé) volvieron a aparecer en la sala de un piso. El piso tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y la sala. El piso era pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para que sea cómodo para los dos nuevos inquilinos, la única pega era que estaba prácticamente vació, una de las razones por la que estaba barato. Con un movimiento de muñeca, de la nada aparecieron un montón de muebles en miniatura que se volvieron tamaño real en segundos y se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones por toda la casa. También diferentes cosas se empezaron a colocar (televisión, cojines...)

\- Menos mal que esa buena gente que vive en Privet Drive nos han dejado prestado algunos muebles, ¿cierto mi querido Harry?- La sonrisa de la mujer mientras decía eso podía helar la sangre a cualquiera, pero al bebé peli negro no parecía importante en absoluto, estaba más interesado en ver cómo todo se organizaba de forma mágica.

\- Será mejor que te dé algo de comer, me parece que tienes un poco de hambre.- La actitud de la mayor pareció cambiar completamente cuando hablaba con el bebé, que estaba empezando a agitarse debido al hambre.

 **~Una increíble comida a base de potitos más tarde~**

El dúo oji verde se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor.

\- Harry, como tu nuevo Custus animae mi deber es protegerte y garantizarme de tu felicidad como ya te he dicho antes, pero como eres muy joven también es mi deber educarte adecuadamente. Por eso te educaré de la mejor manera posible, viendo los programas que marcaron mi infancia no como estos dibujos educativos de hoy en día. Un día crecerás y te convertirás en alguien que estoy segura que me hará muy orgullosa, para eso te contaré fanfics sobre los mejores ships y veras series y anime que te marcarán tu infancia como: Dragon Ball, Avatar, Transformers y muchos más aunque algunas de ellas no existirán hasta las próximas décadas. ¿Estás listo?

\- ¡Yeah!

\- Verte tan motivado me llena de DETERMINACIÓN ¿Lo sabes?

* * *

 **Y este ha sido el primer capítulo de la historia, para saber que pasa a continuación tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. Se despide kirastar, ¡hasta luegooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bienvenidos otra vez a Custos animae, me alegra que os esté gustando este fic y muchas gracias por vuestros** **reviews** **.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi, sino a - *BOOM***

 **Autora: AAAHHH**

 **Personaje misterioso: ¡Holisss!**

 **Autora: ¿¡Por qué demonios has hecho eso!? ¿¡Y por qué estás aquí?!**

 **PM: Qué pasa, ¿no puedo visitar a mi creadora?**

 **Autora: Si has venido a molestar, entonces no.**

 **PM: AAWWW. Me haces daño, aquí. *Señala el lugar donde está el corazón***

 **Autora: Tengo un capítulo que presentar, así que márchate de una vez R- *le tapan la boca***

 **PM: Shhh, no digas mi nombre que es un spoiler.**

 **Autora *Se quita la mano de la boca*: Esta bien pero si quieres quedarte tendrás que terminar de presentar el capítulo.**

 **PM: ¡YAY! Como kira iba diciendo, Harry Potter no le pertenece a ella, sino a J.K. Rowling. A kira solo le pertenecen los OCs que aparezcan en esta historia junto con la trama que se está escribiendo. ¡Ahora que empiece la función!**

* * *

\- Harry cálmate, aunque te pongas así la carta no aparecerá más rápido.- Dijo la mujer rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Pero ma, ya debería haber recibido la carta.- Contestó un niño peli negro.

Un suspiro de la mayor fue su única respuesta. Habían pasado unos 10 años desde que llegó a esta dimensión y encontró al joven mago en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos. Desde entonces él la había estado llamando ''mamá'' o ''ma'', no importaba las veces le había dicho de pequeño que su nombre era Riley o le hablara sobre sus padres biológicos, el niño estaba totalmente determinado a que ella fuera su madre y punto. Intentar convencerlo de lo contrario solo le causaba dolores de cabeza, ya que el niño podía ser increíblemente cabezota cuando se lo propone. (De tal palo, tal astilla).

Para calmar al niño, Riley se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá mirando a su hijo adoptivo que de repente empezó a levitar. El niño dio un pequeño grito cuando fue elevado del suelo pero pronto se calmó cuando fue dirigido hacia el sofá. Una manta se materializó de la nada y se enroscó alrededor del niño (¡un Harry-burrito!) cuando fue depositado con delicadeza.

\- Deja de preocuparte, la lechuza llegará. No hace falta que te pongas nervioso.

\- No estoy nervioso.

\- De todas formas, si no llega la carta siempre podemos llegar al castillo, reventar las puertas con una explosión y amenazar a los profesores para que te admitan. Si eso no funciona siempre puedo crear ilusiones y transformarme en cosas aterradoras para provocarles pesadillas y que se meen encima. Pero eso no va a pasar, porque eres El-Niño-Que-Vivió (un estúpido título si me lo preguntas. Es mucho mejor El-Niño-Que-Pateará-Todos-Vuestros-Culos-Si-Me-Tocáis-Las-Narices-Malditos-Idiotas-Que-Le-Tienen-Miedo-A-Un-Nombre-Falso) y básicamente algunos profesores (viejo metiche y cabeza grasientas) han estado una década esperando a que llegues al castillo (para torturarte en caso del grasiento y manipularte en caso del viejete). Y jovencito, puedo sentir tus emociones a través de nuestro vínculo, así que mentirme no servirá de nada. * **Le lanzó una mirada que decía ''no sé porqué crees que algo tan estúpido puede convencerme, ¿piensas que nací ayer?''***

El vínculo, a veces se olvidaba de eso. Ambos compartían un vínculo que le permitía a su Guardián o _Custos animae,_ propiamente dicho, sentir los sentimientos y saber los pensamientos de su Vínculo o protegido. Pero es posible para el protegido aislar sus emociones y pensamientos de tal forma, que su protector no pueda sentirlos y tener de esa forma algo de privacidad.

Estos guardianes eran almas de personas fallecidas a las que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Las almas obtienen un aspecto ''físico'' gracias a la magia que poseen, pero al no estar ''vivos'' no tienen necesidades como comer, dormir o ir al baño. Sin embargo, pueden comer, beber o dormir para recuperar la magia que se ha utilizado.

Los _Custos animae_ fueron los que inspiraron los mitos de los ángeles y los ángeles de la guarda, ya que éstos tienen alas. Sus apariciones a lo largo de la historia (y por gran cantidad de universos) consiguieron la creación de los mitos que todos conocen acerca de los ángeles. Aunque todo el mundo imagina a los ángeles con alas cubiertas de plumas blancas, el color de las alas de los _Custos_ varía según el color de cada alma. Para saber el color de cada uno solo basta con fijarse bien, cada Guardián siempre lleva consigo un accesorio con forma de corazón que muestra los colores de su alma. Las alas les permiten volar (obviamente) pero aparte de la magia y de la conexión emocional y telepática que comparten con su protegido, estos seres alados poseen muchos secretos bajo la manga. Algunos de esos secretos varían según la clase de _Custos_ a la que pertenezcan, ya que cada clase tienen sus propias características. Existen las siguientes clases: E, P, N y C.

A pesar de todo, normalmente el único objetivo en toda la existencia de un Guardián es la protección y la felicidad de aquel o aquellos que están a su cargo, incluso si eso significa acabar con toda la vida inteligente de un planeta (una medida muy extrema. No os preocupéis, Riley no tiene todavía ningún motivo para hacer eso). Cuando no tienen ningún Vínculo en cambio, los guardianes cumplen trabajos mandados por alguna deidad (las personificaciones de la Muerte, Tiempo, Espacio...).

\- Ya verás que...- Pero las palabras de la mayor fueron interrumpidas por unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. El niño se levantó de un salto para abrir la ventana y dejar entrar al ave que llevaba una carta en los talones.

\- Hablando del rey de roma que por la puerta asoma y se le come la carcoma mientras se le cae la corona.

\- ¡Me han aceptado ma! ¡Al fin!- Dijo el niño mientras hacía un baile ridículo para celebrarlo.

\- ¡Entonces venga, abre la carta, mueve el culo!

El niño temblando por la emoción abrió la carta y tras leerla soltó un chillido estilo fangirl (su madre sonrió de forma orgullosa y arrogante cuando escuchó el sonido, se nota quién le ha criado ¿verdad?) que negaría en un futuro.

 **COLEGIO DE HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

 _Querido señor Bright:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

Dentro de la carta también había una lista con los libros y el material necesario.

 **COLEGIO DE HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

 **UNIFORME**

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

 _Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para su uso diario._

 _Un par de guantes protectores (de piel de dragón o algo semejante)._

 _Una capa de invierno (negra con broches plateados)._

 _(Todos las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con sus nombres)_

 **LIBROS**

 _Todos los alumnos deben de tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros._

 _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),_ Miranda Goshawk.

 _Una historia de la magia,_ Bathilda Bagshot.

 _Teoría mágica,_ Adalbert Waffling.

 _Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ Emeric Switch.

 _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

 _Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ Arsenius Jigger.

 _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander.

 _Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ Quentin Trimble.

 **RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón._

 _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA LOS PADRES QUE LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS_

\- De primeras te tengo que decir que el sombrero cono no te durará ni un día en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Porque aún sin verlo sé que será una abominación para todo el buen gusto y porque solo faltaría ponerle un par de orejas de burro para que en cuanto te vean por la calle te den una paliza.

\- No será para tanto ¿verdad?

\- A mí me da igual, si lo compras lo voy a quemar y de esa forma purificaré tu armario de esa fealdad.

El joven e ingenuo niño iba a dar un débil argumento en defensa del sombrero cono (la fealdad personificada en el mundo de los sombreros) cuando de nuevo, unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana lo interrumpieron. En la ventana había otra lechuza y también llevaba una carta en los talones.

\- ¿Otra carta? ¿Para qué habrán enviado otra carta?- El pelinegro cogió la carta cuando la lechuza extendió la pata.

Su madre apareció de repente detrás suyo, le arrebató la carta con facilidad y tras leer para quien era dirigida, a la mujer se le aclararon las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza de porque habían mandado una segunda carta cuando la primera ya había sido abierta. La carta estaba dirigida al señor H. Potter en vez de H. Bright como la primera. Sin embargo, la vida de la carta en este mundo terminó cuando de repente se prendió fuego. Las lechuzas asustadas por la repentina aparición de las llamas, se marcharon volando despavoridas por la ventana. (Que llevaba abierta desde que dejaron entrar a la primera lechuza. ¿Es que aquí nadie nota la corriente?)

''No puedo permitir que posibles viejos manipuladores o pelo grasientos aparezcan en la puerta como los vendedores ambulantes o los Testigos de Jehová.'' Pensaba la mujer con una sonrisa de lado que prometía algo oscuro para aquellos que osaran aparecer en su puerta. Pero decidió atender a su hijo que intentaba llamar su atención para que le dejara ver la carta.

\- No pasa nada mi querido Harry, esta carta también está dirigida a ti pero usando el apellido de tus padres biológicos.

Al oír que no era un asunto de mucha importancia (para él Riley era su madre, ella le había criado y él había estado utilizando su apellido prácticamente toda su vida. Así que para él el apellido de sus padres biológicos no le importa mucho) Harry dejó de molestar a su madre con ese tema para centrarse en otro.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a ir al Callejón Diagón, ma?

\- Mañana seguramente, esto va a ser el comienzo de un año muy divertido.

\- Ya estas planeando los problemas que vas a causar ¿verdad?

\- ¿Yo? Que va. Que poca confianza le tienes a tu madre.

\- Ya claro, y voy yo y me lo creo.

* * *

~OMAKE~

Era una noche tranquila en un vecindario de Londres, cuando de repente llantos de bebé rompieron el silencio. Dentro de la casa de donde provenían los llantos, una mujer intentaba desesperadamente calmar al infante que se había despertado debido a una pesadilla.

\- ¡BUAAAAA!

\- Ay Harry, por el amor de todo lo mágico, tranquilízate.

\- ¡BUAAAAA!

\- Ya pasó, ya pasó.

\- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¿¡Qué hago, qué hago!? ¡No me pagan lo suficiente por hacer esto!

\- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! ¡Si no me pagan!

\- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡Ya se!

Una bombilla apareció encima de la cabeza de la rubia (metafóricamente, aunque ella podría haberla conjurado de verdad) cuando se le ocurrió lo que para ella era una idea infalible. Meciendo al pequeño suavemente empezó a tatarear una de las canciones que para ella eran relajantes. Sorprendentemente, el bebé dejó de llorar y comenzó a dormirse según continuaba la canción.

Cuando el pequeño de los ojos verdes se quedó dormido profundamente, su madre adoptiva le colocó nuevamente en su cuna y le arropó cuidadosamente.

\- ¡Ja! Y luego Becky decía que no podía cuidar de un niño. Todo el mundo sabe que para calmar a alguien necesitas la canción del guardián de los mares, ya lo decía la segunda película.

* * *

 **Riley: Vaya creía que ya iba a aparecer Hogwarts o al menos algo de acción.**

 **Autora: ¡Por supuesto que no! Antes de eso había que presentarte y añadir unas explicaciones. Si no se hace eso, los lectores no podrán entender luego nada de lo que ocurrirá.**

 **Riley: Tiene sentido. Por cierto me ha gustado el omake que has hecho.**

 **Autora: ¡Gracias!**

 **Riley: Espero que los lectores sepan que canción era.**

 **Autora: Seguro que sí.**

 **Riley: De todas formas diré que la canción aparece en una de las películas de un anime en el que aparecen criaturas con diferentes poderes y que está basado en videojuegos.**

 **Autora: Seguro que saben cúal es Riley, pero dejémonos de charlas, ahora nos toca despedirnos.**

 **Riley: Cierto.**

 **Autora: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y no os perdáis el siguiente. No os olvidéis de review, me podéis dejarme comentarios diciéndome que canción creéis que le canta Riley a Harry en el omake o que personajes queréis que aparezcan (pueden ser de cualquier serie, juego, dibujos, anime...).**

 **Riley y autora: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Me encanta que os esté gustando tanto y que creáis que es original. Me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Riley no está aquí conmigo, seguramente esté causando caos por alguna parte. En fin, Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. A mí solo me pertenecen los OCs que aparezcan en esta historia junto con la trama que estoy escribiendo. Vamos con el capítulo 3 en… 3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora!**

* * *

\- ¿Estás listo, mi pequeño Harry?

\- Listo y preparado, ¡Allons-y!

\- Awww, ¡pero que mono es mi niño!

\- Ma... no puedo... respirar.

\- Pero que exagerado eres, si tan solo es un abrazo.

Después de que Harry casi fuera estrangulado por su madre, el dúo se encontraba caminando por las calles de la capital británica con rumbo al Callejón Diagón. El niño de pelo azabache iba prácticamente dando saltitos mientras caminaba al lado de la mujer.

\- Hemos llegado.- La mujer se había parado en frente de un establecimiento de aspecto mugroso. Era la clase de bar al que a nadie le gustaría entrar al baño por nada en el mundo, por miedo a encontrarse con alguna cucaracha del tamaño de godzilla.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a su madre si se había equivocado de lugar, la mayor le cogió de la mano y entró en el bar, arrastrando a Harry en el proceso.

Para ser la famosa entrada al mundo mágico, era un lugar bastante lúgubre y desmantelado. Unas ancianas se encontraban bebiendo lo que Harry estaba 100% seguro de que era alguna bebida alcohólica mientras que una de ellas fumaba con una pipa. Un hombre pequeño y calvo hablaba con otro que parecía pasar totalmente de lo que estaba hablando su compañero, hasta el punto de apoyar la cabeza entre los brazos y dormirse. Se podía oír más conversaciones, muchas de las cuales eran sobre ellos, a medida de que la _Custos_ llevaba a su vínculo a través del bar hacia la parte trasera. Eso confundió al muchacho y le puso algo nervioso.

 _ **[No te preocupes, solo nos están mirando porque no vamos vestidos con esas fachas]**_ (Ellos iban vestidos como los no mágicos.)

La voz de su madre en su cabeza hizo que la mirara a la cara. Vio como la rubia le miraba con el rabillo del ojo, le daba una pequeña sonrisa y a través de la conexión pudo sentir una sensación que solo podía ser descrita como un abrazo mental. Eso le tranquilizó inmediatamente. Llegaron a un pequeño patio cerrado dónde solo había unos cubos de basura y malas hierbas. Riley se acercó a la pared y sacó una varita de a saber dónde.

\- Estate atento Harry. Tres arriba y dos horizontales.- Dijo mientras golpeaba los lugares mencionados con la varita.

Los ladrillos que habían sido tocados se estremecieron y se hundieron formando un agujero que comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande. Un segundo más tarde lo que antes era una pared, ahora era un pasaje abovedado que llevaba a una calle con adoquines que serpenteaba hasta perderse de vista.

\- Bienvenido, mi pequeño Harry, al callejón Diagón.- Dijo la mujer poniéndose delante de su hijo con los brazos levantados y abiertos, una sonrisa radiante y postura algo teatrera.

Harry estaba asombrado, era verdad que esta no era la primera vez que entraba a un distrito mágico pero la primera vez que entraba en este lugar. A sus espaldas la pared volvió a cerrarse.

El sol (si, hacía sol. Algo muy raro en Inglaterra) hacía brillar los distintos carteles de las tiendas y la multitud de magos y brujas de todas las edades, charlaban y se movían de un lado al otro entrando a las diferentes tiendas. Riley cogió la mano de su hijo y le condujo esquivando a la multitud hacía un edificio blanco que era más grande que el resto de los edificios. Pasaron por al lado de tiendas como la de calderos y la de Quidditch. Harry miraba todo emocionado y deseaba explorar el nuevo lugar.

Habían llegado al banco. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido con un uniforme rojo y dorado se encontraba una criatura no humana, que era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía el rostro moreno e inteligente, barba puntiaguda y dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron Riley les saludó con un gesto de la cabeza cuando recibió alguna que otro mirada rara por parte de los guardias y encontraron entonces otras puertas dobles (de plata) con unas palabras grabadas encima.

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

 _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

 _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

 _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

 _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

 _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Entraron de esta forma al amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un montón de goblins se encontraban sentados en taburetes muy altos y detrás de mostradores, escribiendo en libros de cuentas o examinando joyas o pesando monedas en balanzas. El dúo se acercó al mostrador.

\- Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con Bloodtusk. Por favor.- Dijo Riley al goblin con una expresión totalmente seria y firme.

El goblin les miró de arriba a abajo, centrándose más en la mujer y bajándose de su taburete se dispuso a guiar al dúo por el laberinto que era el edificio hasta llegar donde otras puertas dobles donde el goblin les indicó que esperaran un momento.

 **[¿Porqué los goblins te miran de forma extraña ma?]**

 _ **[Veras Harry, existen algunas criaturas, que pueden presentir que no soy humana ni una criatura mágica. No saben exactamente lo que soy pero saben que soy diferente.]**_

 **[Pero hemos estado antes en otros distritos mágicos y también en contacto con criaturas mágicas y nunca ha pasado esto.]**

 _ **[Eso es porque normalmente activo mi colgante. ¿No solo sirve como accesorio sabes? Se trata de un aparato mágico increíblemente útil de los Custos animae que puede ser utilizado para ocultar mi identidad frente a criaturas mágicas. Pero con las razas guerreras no sirve completamente, como es el caso de estos goblins.]**_

 **[¿Porque?]**

 _ **[Es porque soy una clase E. Las criaturas que lleven la lucha en la sangre lo notan gracias a sus instintos de batalla, les advierte de que algo más fuerte y poderoso anda cerca. Por eso instintivamente saben que tienen que tenerme respeto.]**_

Las puertas se abrieron, indicando el final de la conversación mental y la entrada a la oficina. Dentro de la oficina se encontraba otro goblin que parecía ser algo más viejo que el que les había guiado. Las paredes de la oficina eran blancas y de mármol, con un escritorio de madera oscura que era donde estaba trabajando el goblin sentado en una silla de madera también oscura y tapiz de terciopelo rojo. Adornos extravagantes como espadas y otras armas adornaban las paredes y detrás del goblin se encontraba una estantería. Al oír que los visitantes se sentaban, el goblin levantó la cabeza y dejó de trabajar.

\- Me alegra volver a verla señorita Bright.

\- También me alegro de volver a verte Bloodtusk. Espero que los negocios hayan sido beneficiosos para ti.

\- Han estado bien aunque siempre podrían estar mejor. Supongo que habrás venido a hacerte cargo de lo que supone ser el representante de la línea de los Potter.

\- Si, ya es hora de que alguien con dos dedos de frente tome el control de la situación y no un puñado de idiotas resultados de la endogamia.

\- Ya habrás estado haciendo planes.

\- Por supuesto, tengo unas cuantas ideas. Pero dime, ¿ha habido alguna transacción de oro a alguna cámara durante estos años?

\- No.

\- ¿De objetos?

\- Tampoco. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no ha habido ningún cambio con las propiedades ni con las inversiones.

\- Bien.

Mientras su madre y el goblin hablaban como si nada, Harry estaba intentando entender la situación. Estaba tan confuso que no pudo evitar interrumpir la conversación para buscar sus respuestas.

\- No es por interrumpir, pero, ¿me podríais decir de qué estáis hablando?

Ambos dejaron de hablar para fijar su atención al joven mago que se empezaba a ponerse nervioso por las intensas miradas que estaba recibiendo. La mujer de los ojos verdes se dispuso a explicar todo. Al parecer un par de días después de que lo encontraran en la cesta, Riley vino a Gringotts para asegurarse de que tenía la custodia total. Como Riley es su _Custos_ _animae_ , automáticamente se convirtió en su guardián en lo que respecta al mundo mágico pero faltaban el resto de papeleos correspondientes a la herencia, adopción en el mundo no mágico y mucho más. Llegó al banco para resolver todo eso, lo que no fue tampoco muy difícil. Una pequeña muestra de sangre por parte del bebé (Harry fue con ella, no le iba a dejar solo por ahí, ella no era Dumbledore.) demostró la identidad del salvador del mundo mágico junto con toda su herencia.

Resulta que Harry no solo era el heredero de los Potter, sino también la de los Perevell (los antepasados de los Potter) y uno de los herederos de los Black lo que le convertía en alguien con mucha influencia política en el mundo mágico y sorprendentemente también en el muggle (era considerado un noble). Al ser el único Potter que existía, el joven mago tenía dos opciones: la primera sería hacerse cargo de su posición en el Wizengamot y meterse en política (obteniendo la emancipación) mientras intentaba sacar sus estudios adelante o podría nombrar a su madre como representante. Sinceramente, prefería la segunda opción. No era una buena idea dejar a un niño de once años tener tanta responsabilidad y Harry tenía la sensación de que su madre estaba deseando decirle unas cuantas cosas a esos estirados. ¿Entonces, quién era él para impedir que eso pasara?

* * *

Salieron del banco después de lo que parecía que había sido una eternidad, con una bolsa de dinero en los bolsillos y satisfechos de sí mismos. Hacer todo el papeleo había sido una pesadilla pero el viaje en el carro había estado genial (habían actuado como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa, los brazos en alto y gritando/riendo como locos). Harry alucinó al ver cuánto oro tenía en la cámara (una de las dos que pertenecen a los Potter, sin contar con la de los Black o los Perevell) y casi se desmayó cuando se enteró de la cantidad de propiedades que había heredado y la cantidad de negocios en los cuales su madre había invertido (para algo sirve saber que empresas van a triunfar en el futuro).

Para olvidarse de la cantidad de papeleo por lo que habían pasado decidieron comprarse un helado, ambos de chocolate con chocolate fundido por encima (¡el chocolate es vida, el chocolate es amor!) y empezar de una vez con las compras.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar Harry?

\- ¡Varitaaaaa!

\- Jejejeje, tienes buen gusto.

\- ¡Lo sé!

Entraron, haciendo sonar una campanilla, a una tienda estrecha y con mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta en letras doradas ponía ''Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C''. Harry sintió un escalofrío y un hormigueo en la nuca cuando pasó la puerta, podía notar la magia en el ambiente de la tienda en la que no parecía haber nadie.

\- Buenas tardes.- Dijo una voz amable.

''¡Tu padre!'' Pensó Harry sobresaltado por la repentina aparición del anciano de ojos grandes y pálidos. Riley mientras tanto intentaba ocultar su risa (en realidad ni lo estaba intentado, básicamente se estaba riendo en su cara).

\- Ah, sí. Me esperaba verte pronto Harry Potter, aunque me temo que no conozco a tu acompañante. Te pareces a tu padre aunque tu no llevas gafas, por otro lado tienes los ojos de tu madre. Ella compró aquí su varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Perfecta para encantamientos. En cambio la de tu padre era de caoba, veintiocho centímetros y medio, flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.

\- Mi nombre es Harry Potter-Bright o Harry Bright.

Ollivander, que parecía no haber oído la corrección, se acercó a Harry mientras le miraba fijamente.

\- Lamento decirte que también vendí la varita que te hizo eso.- Dijo mirando rápidamente hacia la zona donde suponía que estaba la cicatriz, que estaba tapada por el pelo. -Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto, poderosa, muy poderosa. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

\- Ehhh, soy diestro.

\- Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. Cada varita utiliza una sustancia mágica diferente. Se utilizan pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix o nervios de corazón de dragón. Ninguna varita es igual, ya que no hay dos criaturas iguales y jamás obtendrás los mismos resultados utilizando la varita de otra persona.- Dijo el dueño de la tienda mientras la cinta métrica le medía por todas partes.

A continuación, Ollivander le entregó una varita que en cuanto se la puso en la mano, salió disparada rompiendo la ventana y dándole a alguien en un ojo que empezó a gritar ''¡MI OJO! ¡MÉDICO, NECESITO UN MÉDICO!''. Harry probó otras varitas con resultados similares: una estalló, a otra le salieron patas y se marchó corriendo, otra empezó a llorar, otra se transformó en un pudin, otra se suicidó autopartiéndose por la mitad, otra empezó a cantar el aserejé, otra se puso a bailar el gangnam style...

Mientras tanto Riley rodaba por el suelo de la risa y Harry se volvía cada vez más impaciente. Por suerte para él mientras que el señor perturbador le buscaba una varita, usando el vínculo, le preguntó a su madre una cosa que le intrigaba desde que habían llegado al Callejón Diagón.

 **[¿De dónde has sacado esa varita?]**

 _ **[En realidad no es una varita, era un palo que encontré por ahí y lo transformé un poco para que se pareciera a una. Lo he llamado Herr Palo Primero.]**_

 **[¡Pero tú no necesitas varita!]**

 _ **[Ya, pero estos idiotas no lo saben y hay que estar de incógnito.]**_

Ollivander llegó en ese momento con otra varita diferente.

\- Toma prueba esta. Una combinación inusual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita y sintió calor en los dedos, con un movimiento chispas rojas y doradas aparecieron de la punta.

\- Curioso, qué curioso...

\- ¿Qué es curioso, señor Ollivander?

\- Recuerdo todas las varitas que he vendido señor Potter (¡Es Potter-Bright o Bright, pedazo de sordo!) y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma. Es curioso que fuera la hermana de tu varita fuera la que diera la cicatriz que tienes en la frente. Serán siete galeones.

Harry no pudo evitar tragar saliva y miró a su madre en busca de apoyo, pero ésta parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos y no enterarse de nada. Pagó el dinero y compró de paso un porta-varitas para poner en el antebrazo.

El resto de las compras las hicieron sin ningún otro percance y poco a poco se fueron olvidando del asunto de la varita. Aunque de vez en cuando Riley soltaba alguna que otra carcajada al acordarse de lo que le había pasado a su hijo con las varitas. Que reaccionan así no era normal pero fue muy divertido para la rubia. Sobre todo cuando se acordó de la cara de su hijo y Ollivander cuando la varita de puso a bailar.

* * *

 **Y con esto se acaba todo. Ya se empieza a avanzar en la trama y cada vez queda menos para Hogwarts. Para el siguiente capítulo tenemos fiestas de cumpleaños, nuevos personajes y mucho más. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! Me ha costado lo mío subir este capítulo. Primero tuve unas dos semanas enteras totalmente ocupadas (exámenes finales), después de eso intenté disfrutar de las vacaciones y por último mi ordenador funciona mal. Pero ya he terminado el capítulo (¡Yayy!) y antes de empezar tengo que decir que hay nuevos personajes. En fin, Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los nuevos personajes, sus respectivos dueños saldrán al final para no hacer spoiler. A mí solo me pertenecen los OCs que aparezcan en esta historia junto con la trama que estoy escribiendo.**

* * *

Era un hermoso día de verano, los pájaros cantaban alegremente en sus nidos, el sol brillaba en el cielo y prácticamente se podía oír la sinfonía de la '' _Primavera_ '' de Vivaldi en el ambiente (¿'' _Primavera_ ''? ¿No tendría que ser '' _Verano_ ''? Bueno a quién le importa). Sin embargo, la armonía de este hermoso día fue interrumpida por algunos gritos en cierta capital británica donde vivían los protagonistas de esta historia.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ¡ZORIONAK! ¡JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! ¡BUON COMPLEANNO! ¡ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSAG!

Cierta rubia de ojos verdes habría seguido gritando felicitaciones en diferentes idiomas si no llega a ser por el inesperado encuentro que tuvo su cara con una almohada. Cierto chico cumpleañero había callado a la pesada que llamaba su madre con un almohadazo en toda la cara por haberle despertado. Harry no era un chico muy feliz cuando tenía que levantarse pronto, sobre todo cuando Riley le había despertado gritando en su oído. Riley decidió vengarse quitándole la almohada y golpearle sin piedad. En menos de un segundo, la habitación del menor se había convertido en una zona de guerra, llena de gritos y golpes con almohadas.

Después de un rato, ambos se encontraban tumbados encima de la cama destrozada porque estaban cansados (en realidad solo Harry estaba cansado, Riley podría haber seguido durante más tiempo).

\- Creo que te estás olvidando de algooo~, mi pequeño Harry.- Una sonrisa como la del gato del País de las Maravillas hizo que el peli negro se acordara de algo.

\- ¡REGALOOOOSSSS!- Gritaba el chico emocionado agitando los brazos en el aire mientras corría como un poseso hacia la sala de estar.

Mientras tanto, con un chasquido de dedos la _Custos_ limpió toda la habitación y se teletransportó donde estaba su hijo, para ver su reacción.

En la sala, Harry se había quedado pasmado al ver sus dos regalos. Uno de ellos no estaba precisamente envuelto mientras que el otro, solo con ver su forma se podía adivinar lo que era.

Encima de la mesa se encontraba una jaula con una magnífica lechuza blanca como la nieve y ojos ámbar que le miraban fijamente. Saliendo de su estado de pasmarote, Harry se acercó a la lechuza y la acarició cariñosamente.

\- Bueno qué te parece.- Decía una satisfecha Riley al ver la reacción de su hijo.

\- Es perfecta. Yo...- No le salían las palabras pero le hizo saber a la mayor sus sentimientos a través del vínculo. Sorpresa, felicidad, amor... Los ojos verdes de la mujer brillaron de felicidad al notar esos sentimientos.

\- ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

\- Hedwig.

Había decidido llamar a la lechuza así después de haber encontrado el nombre en el libro de _Una historia de la magia_ por casualidad mientras echaba un vistacillo rápido al libro. Harry no se dio cuenta, pero en la cara de Riley apareció una sonrisa emocionada.

\- Aun te queda otra sorpresa. Venga ábrela.- Con un gesto con la cabeza le indicó el otro regalo que parecía haberse olvidado.

\- No puede ser. ¿¡En serio!?- Dijo emocionado Harry después de abrir su otro regalo (destrozando el envoltorio). En sus manos se encontraba la nueva _Nimbus 2000,_ la escoba más rápida del mercado.

\- En serio. Después de todo fue culpa mía que tu otra escoba se rompiera.

\- Como para no romperse, intentaste llegar a la estratosfera con ella.

\- Fue un fracaso. Ni siquiera salió de la troposfera ni llegó a alcanzar los 4000 metros de altura. Menuda vergüenza.

\- Tan solo espero que no rompas esta.

\- Tranquilo, ya he aprendido la lección. Por cierto, ¿te gustaría ir a probarla?

\- ¿¡Ahora?!

\- No, cuando llegue el fin del mundo. Por supuesto que ahora.

\- ¡WOOHOO!

\- ¡Pero primero el desayuno!

* * *

\- Guau, menudas vistas.

Las vistas eran sin duda impresionantes, algo que era de esperar teniendo en cuenta donde estaban. Estaban en el borde de un cañón con una caída de casi 1500 metros de profundidad y probablemente en el cañón más famoso del mundo. Exacto. Riley había traído a su hijo a probar su nueva escoba al Gran Cañón del Colorado, ¿qué mejor lugar que aquel para probar una escoba?

\- Sí, pero antes de nada ven aquí. Tengo que hacernos invisibles, mucha gente paga mucho dinero para venir aquí y arruinarles las fotos molestaría mucho. A mí sí por lo menos.

Harry vestía un traje similar a los de fórmula uno de color verde esmeralda con antebrazos, la parte de las espinillas en negro. También era negra la parte interior de los brazos y los costados y llevaba unas deportivas negras. En cambio, Riley llevaba un traje como el de la Viuda negra y el pelo, que normalmente lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, lo tenía recogido en una trenza.

Obedientemente, Harry hizo lo pedido. La mujer colocó una mano en la cabeza del menor y la otra en su colgante y cerró los ojos concentrándose. El colgante brilló y también lo hizo Harry.

\- Hala, ya está. Ya nadie excepto yo podrá verte ni oírte.

\- ¡Genial!- Dicho esto, Harry se subió a su escoba y dando una patada al suelo se lanzó en picado hacia el fondo del cañón mientras gritaba de la emoción.

Soltando una pequeña risa y sacudiendo la cabeza ante la actitud de su hijo, Riley se acercó hasta el mismísimo borde. Dio un salto con los brazos extendidos y las piernas juntas (realizando un salto de la fe) y se dejó caer.

Cuando se empezaba a aproximar al suelo (más bien el río), su cuerpo brilló por un momento y unas magníficas alas aparecieron de su espalda. Con un poderoso aleteo, la _Custos_ se propulsó hacia arriba, mientras que el joven mago volador aplaudía y vitoreaba (se había quedado flotando para ver lo que hacía su madre).

Dúo madre-hijo se pasó el resto de la mañana haciendo acrobacias aéreas por todo el cañón, desde volteretas en el aire hasta caídas en picado. Cualquiera pensaría que las alas emplumadas de Riley no permitirían realizar algunas de las acrobacias, pero ese no era el caso ya que podía llegar a realizar algunos movimientos que pondrían verde de envidia a muchos pilotos.

Al final de su diversión Harry aterrizó primero, seguido de su madre que aterrizó con mucha más elegancia que él. Se podían apreciar en ese momento las alas de la rubia. Estaban recubiertas con suaves plumas y eran iguales a aquellas con las que son representados los ángeles (ya se ha dicho antes que los _Custos_ fueron los que inspiraron la imagen de los ángeles), pero en vez de ser blancas algunas plumas era naranjas y otras púrpuras. El conjunto era colorido y bastante excéntrico, igual que la personalidad de su portadora. También había que tener en cuenta el tamaño, teniendo en cuenta que la punta de las alas (cuando estaban plegadas) le llegaban a la altura de los tobillos y la mujer medía 1'66.

\- Puedes sacarme una foto, si quieres ¿sabes?

\- ¿Umm?- El chico no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente.

\- Déjalo. Vamos tenemos que volver para tu fiesta.

* * *

La fiesta no era una realidad una fiesta en sí, sino una comida en una pizzería (tenían 11 años, no esperaríais una fiesta de verdad o si). Estuvieron allí por un rato, Harry hablando con unos amigos suyos no mágicos mientras que Riley hablaba (cotilleaba) con las demás madres y padres.

Más tarde cuando regresaron de vuelta a casa recibieron una sorpresa.

\- Es un placer volver a veros, señorita Iatos y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños joven Harry.- Una voz barítono y masculina les recibió nada más entrar por la puerta.

El dueño de la voz era un hombre joven y alto con el pelo de color azabache y flequillo. Sus ojos eran de color carmesí y vestía el típico traje de mayordomo (esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, zapatos negros, corbata y guantes blancos).

\- ¡Sebastian!- Gritó el dúo para luego abalanzarse sobre el peli negro y abrazarle con la fuerza suficiente como para romperle a una persona normal la espina dorsal. La respuesta del hombre fue darle al dúo unas palmaditas en la cabeza a ambos y sonreír su típica sonrisa ''Marca Sebastian'' (vosotros sabéis cual es ¿verdad?).

\- Es un gusto saber que mi presencia ha sido echada de menos, pero no podré darle al joven Harry su regalo si continuo de esta forma.- Eso hizo efecto y en menos de un segundo ambos se habían separado de él y el cumpleañero se encontraba mirando fijamente al mayor.

Sin decir una palabra Sebastian condujo a los dos hacia la cocina donde estaba la sorpresa. El regalo no era otra cosa que un montón de comida que hacía la boca agua con solo mirarla. Había prácticamente de todo: desde postres hasta entrantes pasando por primeros y segundos platos.

\- ¡COMIDAAAA!- Gritaron madre-hijo para luego ponerse a comer como animales hambrientos la tarta más cercana mientras que mayordomo tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime por el comportamiento de los otros dos.

La paz y el tiempo para comer fue interrumpido cuando una voz proveniente de la calle se escuchó como si la persona estuviera gritando dentro de la casa.

\- ¡SEBAS- CHANNN~! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS SEBAS- CHAN! ¡SEBAS- CHANNN~!

Al oír la voz, el mayordomo hizo un gesto de desagrado (más bien tuvo un escalofrío de horror y parecía que hasta su ropa se había erizado) y miro con cara seria al dúo que tenían la cara manchada por la tarta.

\- Me incomoda despedirme tan rápidamente, pero me temo que tengo que marcharme. Por favor disculpadme y felicidades de nuevo joven Harry. - Dicho esto el mayordomo desapareció rápidamente de la casa como si nunca hubiera estado en ella.

Riley molesta por la interrupción y porque la voz no paraba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ventana de la sala mientras se limpiaba la boca con la mano. Abriéndola golpe sacó la cabeza y empezó a gritar a pleno pulmón.

\- ¡GRELL SUTCLIFF, SI NO TE CALLAS AHORA MISMO TE DARÉ LA PALIZA DE TU EXISTENCIA! ¡SEBASTIAN NO ESTÁ AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE VETE A MOLESTAR A OTRA PARTE! ¡TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS! ¡TRES!

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- ¡DOS!

\- ¡ME MARCHO! ¡NO ME PEGUES EN LA CARA QUE LA NECESITO!

\- ¡UNO!

\- ¡Eh, Bright! ¡Aleja a tus amigos raritos del vecindario!

\- ¡TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO TIFFANY! ¡ESTO NO TE INCUMBE!

\- ¡Sí me incumbe! ¡Hacéis demasiado ruido!

\- ¡NO, NO LO HACE Y TU DEBERÍAS DEJAR DE ESPIAR A TODOS LOS VECINOS Y ROBARLES EL CORREO! ¡QUÉ TE HE VISTO!

\- ¿¡PERO SERÁS?!

El resto de la frase no se terminó de oír porque Riley había cerrado la ventana de un portazo, haciendo vibrar el cristal un poco.

\- Si sigues así, romperás toda la casa.- Habló una voz femenina y la rubia se giró.

En el medio de la sala se encontraban de pie dos mujeres. La primera era una mujer más alta que Riley, de tez morena, su pelo era de color marrón y rizado y sus ojos eran de color chocolate. Vestía con unos vaqueros, una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos botines marrones de piel. En su muñeca izquierda llevaba un brazalete dorado con un corazón que cambiaba la tonalidad de azul constantemente.

Por otro lado, la otra mujer era la más baja, con la piel increíblemente pálida, un pelo de color azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos negros. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta con el dibujo de una calavera plateada, una chaqueta vaquera negra de manga francesa, converse negras con tachuelas plateadas y medias grises con rayas horizontales plateadas. La media derecha estaba estirada hasta la mitad del muslo, mientras que la otra estaba recogida y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espinilla.

\- ¡M, Becky!- La de los ojos verdes corrió donde las otras y las abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hemos venido por el cumple de nuestro querido Harry. ¡HARRY! ¡VEN A DARLE UN ABRAZO A TU TÍA!- Gritaba la mujer más baja, haciendo que el chico apareciera con la cara manchada de tarta (había aprovechado que su madre se había ido para comerse el resto él solo y cómo el niño no estaba obeso era un misterio) y ambos se abrazaban de tal forma que podían romper huesos. Se separaron y el chico le dio a su otra tía otro abrazo.

\- ¿Te has portado bien? ¿Qué tal tus clases, has tenido algún problema?- Preguntó la de tez morena a su sobrino con toda la seriedad del mundo y limpiándole la cara.

\- Estoy bien tía Rebeca y los estudios han ido muy bien.

\- De todas las cosas, vas y le preguntas sobre sus estudios.

\- ¡Los estudios son importantes!

\- ¡Menos charla y más regalos! ¡Aquí tienes de parte de tu querida tía M!

La peli negra le entregó a Harry un pequeño paquete rectangular envuelto en papel plateado con un lazo negro y la otra mujer (poniendo los ojos en blanco) le entregó otro paquete rectangular envuelto en papel azul. El primer regalo contenía un colgante plateado con una figura triangular con un círculo en el centro que era atravesado por una raya. Era el símbolo personal de su tía M (símbolo de la reliquias de la muerte) y el segundo regalo era un libro bastante grueso con la tapa de cuero negro y extraños símbolos plateados.

\- El libro habla de algunas criaturas multidimensionales y sus idiomas.- Explicaba orgullosa la de los cabellos rizados sabiendo que su sobrino estaba interesado en ese tema.

El chico encantado por sus regalos volvió a abrazar a sus tías que soltaron una carcajada mientras devolvían el abrazo. El resto de la tarde pasó entre risas, charlas y abrazos hasta que Harry cansado se fue a dormir.

* * *

En sus sueños, Harry estaba volando feliz entre nubes de algodón en su escoba nueva mientras hacía piruetas cuando de repente, escuchó una voz masculina y algo chillona.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Me has echado de menos, ¿verdad chico?- Sonriendo al reconocer la voz, Harry se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de dicha voz.

Delante de Harry se encontraba flotando un triángulo amarillo con un patrón de ladrillos en la base, brazos y piernas negras, un sombrero de copa y una pajarita también negros y un único ojo con la pupila rasgada. A su lado flotaba otro triángulo igual al primero pero de color azul.

\- ¡Bill! ¡Will!

\- Eso significa que me has echado de menos, chico.

\- Buenas noches señorito Harry, espero que haya estado disfrutando de tu cumpleaños.

\- Ya, ya, basta de charla llorón. Te he traído algo (y el llorón de mi hermano también), porque al parecer celebrar este tipo de cosas es importante para vosotras bolsas de carne.- Dijo el triángulo amarillo haciendo aparecer, con un chasquido de dedos, un rectángulo envuelto en papel amarillo y negro.

Haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, el demonio azul hizo aparecer un montón de magdalenas de chocolate que causó que el humano soltase un chillido de la alegría.

\- Por supuesto que le tenías que regalar eso. - Dijo el demonio amarillo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su ''pecho'' y miraba de mala forma al otro demonio, que temblaba un poco y su ojo se volvía algo lloroso. A Bill no le había gustado que el regalo de su hermano parecía agradarle más al humano que el suyo.

Mientras que Bill se dedicaba a intimidar a su hermano y hacerle llorar, Harry empezó a abrir el otro regalo. Era un libro cuya tapa estaba pintada como diferentes billetes (euros, libras, dólares...) y un título que decía _''1001 maneras de timar''_.

\- Vamos Relámpago, tenemos que poner a prueba si lo que dice el libro es verdad.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea hermano.

\- Sí es una buena idea y tu vienes con nosotros.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Porqué!?

\- Porque así tenemos a alguien a quien echarle la culpa si algo sale mal. ¡Así que andando!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Cállate llorón! ¡Tú te vienes con nosotros y ya!

* * *

 **Y así acaba el capítulo. En cuanto a los personajes: Sebastian Michaelis y Grell Sutcliff pertenecen a Kuroshitsuji/Yana Toboso, Bill Cipher a Gravity Falls/Alex Hirsch y en cuanto a Will Cipher a Reverse Falls (no estoy segura si el creador/a es el mismo que el de Gravity Falls o es alguien diferente). Por otro lado los OCs: Rebeca ''Becky'' Cortés (ya sabéis el apellido), la personificación de la Muerte (ya dije en anteriores capítulos que hay personificaciones) y una breve mención de Tiffany, la vecina roba correo.**

 **Antes de despedirme, unas preguntas y aclaraciones:**

 **\- ¿Qué tal los nuevos personajes?**

 **\- ¿Creéis que son demasiado OCC o no?**

 **\- ¿Qué tal os parecen sus personalidades?**

 **\- Sebastian llama a Riley ''Iatos'' que es el mote con el que todas las criaturas del más allá (demonios, otros _Custos_ y personificaciones) utilizan para referirse a ella, sin contar con M o Rebeca. Esto será explicado detalladamente más adelante.**

 **\- ''Relámpago'' es el mote de Bill para Harry, igual que en Gravity Falls llama a Dipper ''Pino'' o a Mabel ''Estrella Fugaz''. Aunque Harry no tiene nada que ver con la rueda de Bill.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por los reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
